


Allergic

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Allergic reaction, Angst, F/M, Uncertain Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: The reader and Sam have been working on a housing development  together when she comes to visit.





	Allergic

You could tell just how happy Sam was based on the smile on his face.  He’d been working on this proposal for years, since before you’d met him – actually, this project was how you’d met him – and it was finally all coming together.

You were an interior decorator and Sam was an architect, one whose name you’d heard a few times here and there when you first started in the business but hadn’t met until a year prior.  He reached out to you to see if you wanted to get involved in his real estate development just east of town.  

You’d needed something like this to break out of your shell, the project having nearly thirty houses to decorate for the development, and you’d immediately said yes, before you’d even met with Sam.

Your first meeting, a business lunch at a slightly upscale restaurant, was the first time you saw him.

Sam was as handsome as they get, and the two of you hit it off within seconds.  The upscale restaurant put the two of you out of your comfort zone, so you moved your business lunch to a burger place down the street and the rest was history.  You and Sam had been working on the development ever since; dating him just came naturally.

Recently, though, Sam was spending a lot more time on property, while you were travelling to various cities and visiting stores for product.  It had been hard, being away from him so much, but it was worth it.  This development was becoming your baby as well as Sam’s and you couldn’t wait to share in the pleasure of its completion.

Today was the first day in three months that you’d been on site.  You had a construction hat on your head, matching Sam’s.  He had a clipboard in his hand and his eyes were roaming your surroundings as you walked down the middle of a street.  The two houses you passed first were completely finished, only the decorations inside left to do.  With each house you passed, they were less and less complete, until you could see the empty lots down the way.

It was like looking at the start-to-finish progress, all right in front of you.

“Want to go in and look around?” Sam asked you, motioning toward a halfway-finished house ahead.  You nodded, knowing that Sam was going to give you a full tour before asking you what your plans were for that particular house.

Talking to Sam about something that he was passionate about was your favorite thing and he loved listening to you talk about your passions as well.

The two of you headed inside, Sam holding back the plastic hanging that covered the door for you.  Not three steps inside, though, you heard a buzzing.

Your eyes widened, looking back at Sam.  Over his shoulder, you saw the bees’ nest that had formed above the unfinished door.  “Sam!” you said, pointing to the nest.

Sam waved his hand above his head, deterring the bees.  “Ah, no worries.  Just a bees’ nest.”  He looked back to see you stumbling backward, a few bees following the movement.

“I’m allergic!” you explained, obvious nervousness in your voice.  Sam immediately changed his demeanor, heading your way.

It was the wrong thing to do, though, as his movement scared the bees that were already following you.  You felt two stings, one on your hand and one on your cheek.  “Shit!” you said, your eyes widening.

Immediately Sam grabbed you, dragging you outside and to the truck.  “Do you have an epi pen?” he asked, watching as your hand swelled noticeably in his.  You didn’t answer, and when he looked at you he saw why. 

Your cheek was bright red, swelling more severely than your hand.  You were shaking your head and panicking, your hard hat falling off and rolling to the grass.  Sam put you quickly in the passenger seat of his truck before pulling out his radio and calling to his men.  “Somebody call 911 and tell the locals I’m bringing Y/N to the ER – severe allergic reaction!”

By the time Sam got the truck started, you’d passed out in the passenger seat, your face swollen beyond recognition.  He floored it, not caring about any traffic laws right now.  He had to get you to the hospital as soon as he could.

He could not lose you, not when he had been planning on proposing in one of those completed houses at the end of the day.


End file.
